


'Tis the Season

by nuspock



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuspock/pseuds/nuspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last day of work at Pearson Hardman before Christmas, and Mike has a surprise for Harvey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis the Season

“Mike, this had better be important, because I - ” Harvey stops mid-sentence as he swivels his chair to face Mike, staring at him in horror. “Oh God, what _is_ that?”

Mike’s wide grin doesn’t falter. “Merry Christmas, Harvey!”

Harvey sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose, trying not to smile at his boyfriend’s inadvertent puppy impression. “Okay, first of all, Christmas is in four days. And second of all, why aren’t you wearing a suit? That – that _thing_ is against company dress code. I’m pretty sure it’s against the laws of nature.”

“The associates decided to have an ugly Christmas sweater day!” Mike says happily.

Harvey eyes him dubiously. Calling it a sweater is an insult to sweater-kind. The front of the bright red monstrosity is emblazoned with a googly-eyed reindeer, and there are small bells sewed onto its antlers, jingling a little every time Mike bounces on the balls of his feet. There are tiny green Christmas trees dotted all the way down the sleeves, and the hem is decorated with candy cane striped ribbon. To top it all off, he’s holding two enormous mugs filled to the brim with hot cocoa, piled with whipped cream.

Harvey reaches over and presses his intercom button. “Donna, please escort this man out of my office. He’s harassing me.”

“Sorry Harvey, I can’t,” she responds cheerfully. “He bribed me with hot cocoa.” Harvey groans, and barely restrains himself from burying his face in his hands. 

“Oh, yeah, that reminds me! I brought you hot cocoa!” Harvey winces as a drop of the cocoa sloshes over the side of the mug and lands on his pile of briefs. 

“Thanks, but I prefer not to ingest my entire daily allowance of sugar before noon.”

“Oh, come on Harvey, lighten up!” Mike whines, perching himself on the corner of Harvey’s desk and leaning towards him. “I made it myself! It’s my grandma’s recipe.” He waves one of the mugs enticingly under Harvey’s nose. “Come on…” he says, in a ridiculous high-pitched voice that’s somehow supposed to resemble hot cocoa. “I love you, Harvey!”

Harvey rolls his eyes and takes the mug, reluctantly taking a sip. He has to admit, it is pretty good. Rich and not too sweet, with just a hint of peppermint. Mike drinks deeply from his own mug, and when he pulls back, there’s a dab of whipped cream on his upper lip. Harvey wants nothing more than to lean over the desk and lick it off, but he tries to keep up a certain degree of propriety in his workplace. “Is that all? Because I happen to know there’s a pile of work on your desk that’s not getting done right now.”

Mike grins again, this time a little shyly. “Well… there is one other thing. Look up.” 

Oh no, he _didn’t._ Harvey glances up at the ceiling warily.

He did. Hanging from his overhead fan is a single sprig of mistletoe.

“How did you get into my office? The only other person with a key is - ” He freezes, then presses his intercom button again. “Donna!”

“You’re welcome!” 

Harvey looks up at Mike, barely suppressing a fond smile. “Really?”

Mike leans further over the desk, reaching out a hand and tugging gently on Harvey’s tie. “Come on, Harvey, no one will see!”

“Do you honestly expect me to kiss you when you’re wearing _that?_ ”

“So close your eyes!”

Harvey sighs exaggeratedly and leans forward. “The things I do for you…” he whispers, before meeting Mike’s lips in a chaste kiss. He tastes like peppermint and chocolate, and when Harvey pulls back from the kiss, he darts his tongue out to lick away the dab of whipped cream, grinning at the way Mike’s breath catches in his throat. 

“Alright, get back to work,” he says, picking up his pen and returning to his brief.

“I’ll just leave that there, then,” Mike says, gesturing toward the mug of hot cocoa.

Harvey ignores him, pointedly pushing the mug to the far end of his desk. Mike huffs indignantly as he walks out of the office.

Harvey watches him go, and as soon as he’s out of sight, he reaches over for the mug. He drinks it slowly while he works his way through the pile of paper on his desk, making a mental note to ask Mike’s grandma for the recipe. It really is delicious.


End file.
